In order to illustrate the principles of the present invention, it is described herein in connection with an acoustic guitar, but it will be understood that the principles disclosed are applicable to other stringed acoustic instruments as, for example, mandolins etc.
The modern acoustic guitar has been in use for many years, relatively unchanged. Even though the traditional design of guitars is generally satisfactory, there are several deficiencies which persist uncorrected. One of these is that the guitar top requires substantial bracing to resist the downward and lateral forces resulting from string tension acting on the top of the bridge and on the tailpiece. (Note, as convenient nomenclature, the terms "downward" and "vertical" are used to denote a direction normal to the surface of the guitar top, and "lateral" is used to denote a direction parallel to the top surface.)
Another deficiency in conventional prior art guitars is the lack of intonation and action adjustments. It is often desirable to make changes in these parameters after manufacture of the instrument is completed, but this is not possible in prior art instruments.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a "stress free" bridge system which does not have the downward and lateral forces on the instrument top due to string tension.
Another object of the present invention is to provide convenient intonation and action adjustments for a stringed musical instrument.